


Never Show that Something Hurts You

by vanithecutie (orphan_account)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alcool, M/M, OOC, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Scarification, Silence, Souvenirs, Violence, abus, drogue, enfant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vanithecutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Karma x Asano (Rapidement sous-entendue)] </p><p>Il a des jours, où, il ce souvient de toute cela. Il n'en a jamais parlé. Après tout, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Non, il n'y avait rien à dire sur son passé. Il le traumatisait déjà bien assez pour qu'il préfère ne pas en parler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de l'unique Yusei Matsui. 

Avertissements : OOC, Violence, Prostitution & Drogue & Alcool & Scarification sous-entendue, Dépression.

 

◄ Never Show that Something Hurts You ►

 

Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait, ces moments. Ces moments où il avait été faible. Ces moments où il avait été traîné dans la poussière, humilié, et poussé plus bas que terre. C'était probablement à cause de ces cauchemars incessant qu'il était devenu tel qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Il se souvenait, des cris de sa mère. Il se souvenait des hommes qui défilaient dans la chambre de celle-ci, après avoir donné une bonne liasse de billets à son père. Et, il se souvenait du câlin souillé de larmes qu'elle lui faisait, ces soirs là. Plus que tout, il se souvenait ne jamais avoir été capable de la défendre correctement.

A chaque essais, c'était pareil. Que pouvait faire un gamin de six ans face à un homme de trente. Combien de fois s'était-il rendu seul à l'hôpital pour faire des sutures, prétextant une chute dans un escalier, ou une morsure de chien. Combien de fois avait-il inventé des excuses idiotes, faute de ne pas pouvoir résister au chantage de l'homme du foyer.

Il n'avait même plus souvenirs du nombre de jours où il attendait des heures durant, devant la porte de la maison, en rentrant de l'école, de peur de rentrer. Pourtant, il avait encore le souvenir net des coups qu'il se prenait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait cette même porte. Et par-dessus tout, désormais, il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait fait des crises d'angoisse. 

La principale difficulté était de les cacher aux autres. A ses professeurs, à ses camarades de classes, et à son petit ami, surtout. Il connaissait cette situation que de devoir échapper aux bras qui vous étreignent en pleine nuit, pour calmer ses angoisses seuls, en pleurs dans la salle de bain, en espérant ne pas réveiller l'autre.

La culpabilité était une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête. Toutes ces années, il avait regardé sa mère souffrir. Toutes ces années, il avait souffert. Et encore maintenant, il n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. S'il avait vraiment été courageux il aurait été porter plainte, face à un tribunal. Mais... La peur, la honte, la tristesse, tout cela était bien trop fort.

Il était trop lâche, il le savait. Le reconnaître n'était pas le problème. Ce qui l'ennuyait était surtout de devoir prétendre le contraire devant autrui. Faire semblant d'être fort et impossible à attristé, pour éviter d'avoir à revivre un pareil calvaire, pour éviter d'avoir des questions, des questions, et encore des questions.

Il avait été voir un psychiatre, même, un jour. Il s'en souvenait bien encore aujourd'hui. Il avait onze ans à l'époque. La justice l'avait envoyé dans un camp pour enfants violents. Il n'avait rien à faire là-bas, de base. Seulement, c'était le seul endroit de la région proposant des cures de désintoxication pour mineurs. La drogue, la scarification, l'alcool. Tant de choses durs à arrêter.

Et, jamais il n'avait ouvert sa bouche. Des psychologues, là-bas, avait essayés pourtant. De savoir pourquoi il était désormais seul chez lui. Pourquoi il se faisait subir tout cela. Mais il n'avait pas parlé.

Et maintenant, jamais il ne souhaiterait revoir ces parents. Pas même sa mère, qui avait préféré son homme violent à lui qui n'avait jamais voulu que la protéger. Enfant, il n'avait pas arrêté. Elle se faisait abuser sexuellement, et ça, il n'y pouvait rien du tout. Il avait d'ailleurs eu la chance d'échapper à cela. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'elle risquait de se faire frapper, il la défendait.

Toujours, c'était lui qui prenait les coups pour elle. Toujours, il avait supporté les moqueries des autres écoliers lorsqu'ils voyaient ses bleus, et ses œils au beurre noir. Et pourtant, elle l'avait abandonné sans aucuns regrets. Un jour, la colère était trop forte. Il se souvient avoir saisi un couteau, tout avait été bien trop vite. La lame plantée dans l'estomac de son père, son sang qui dégoulinait sur ses mains. Mais le pire, était certainement la suite. Fou de rage, l'homme avait usé ses forces pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Fracture ouverte du genoux. Une vision qui encore aujourd'hui le traumatisait, son os ressortant de sa jambe, le sang coulant sans s'arrêter, et la douleur, plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait bien pu connaître avant cela.

Mais la douleur physique n'avait rien été ce jour-ci face à la douleur émotionnelle qu'il avait ressentit. Sa mère, s'était précipité pour aider son mari. Elle l'avait emmené à l'hôpital. Et lui, avait attendu, en pensant qu'elle reviendrait pour l'emmener lui aussi. Cependant, jamais plus il ne la revit. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur lorsqu'il avait été obligé de marcher lui-même jusqu'à l'hôpital. L'impression d'avoir des clous rouillés enfoncés uns par uns dans la jambe. La vue brouillée par le manque de sang.

Et, les crises de paniques que cela lui provoquait encore ces derniers temps. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle il n'a préféré rien dire à son petit ami. Il se serait certainement moqué. Il était faible. Faible, lâche, et peureux. Oui, il l'était. Et pourtant, malgré le nombres de fois où il avait tenté d'affronter cela. Avec tout les moyens imaginables. Jamais, il n'était parvenu à trouver un remède à ses souvenirs. Pourtant, oh comme il aimerait en trouver un.

Après avoir vécu tout cela, c'était devenu dur en amour. Il était effrayé, s'efforçait de le cacher, mais avait des sueurs froides à chaque baisers, à chaque câlins. Que ferait-il, si ce qui était arrivé à lui et sa mère venait à se reproduire ? Que ferait-il si encore une fois, ce cauchemars arrivait ? Il fuirait certainement. Ou il mourrait. Oui, la mort semblait être une bien belle proposition lorsqu'il y pensait.

Pourtant... Karma savait bien que son petit ami n'était pas ainsi. Mais... Parfois, il lui faisait peur. Il aimait leur relation basée sur leur rivalité, mais parfois, Gakushuu l'effrayait, au fond de lui. Jamais il ne lui réveillerait quoi que ce soit. Jamais il n'en parlerait à personne. Il continuerait à souffrir seul en silence. Oui, voilà.

Après tout, Karma est le diable de la classe End. Le vantard, intelligent, moqueur et tueur aux cheveux rouges. Aux yeux des autres, il ne pouvait ressentir de peur, de tristesse, ou de douleur. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait croire aux autres, et il y resterait fidèle. Quitte à perdre tout son entourage.

Jamais, il ne parlerait.


	2. Never Show that Something Hurts You (#End)

Une respiration saccadée, et des perles de sueurs. Il essayait de reprendre son calme. Encore ces fichus cauchemars qui le conduisent à une crise d'angoisse. Pourquoi cela devait arriver ici, à ce moment. Il en avait assez de fuir ses démons. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à les affronter. Plus il grandissait, et plus il avait l'impression de replonger. Quelques jours plus tôt, l'envie de ce faire du mal l'avait reprit. Et il avait cédé.

Une simple lame de rasoir aiguisée, des gouttes de sangs versées, et un bandage soigneusement enroulé autour de son poignet. C'était douloureux. Mais d'un sens, cela le soulageait. Il ce sentait, au moins, momentanément libéré d'un poids qu'il ne parvenait plus à porter désormais. Il avait été compliqué de le cacher au blond aux yeux violets qui était son petit ami. Mais apparemment, ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué. Il faut dire que, ces derniers temps, il ne lui avait pas accordé la moindre attention. Peut être était-ce la source même des malheurs du rouge qui revenaient en masses.

Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il enlevait le bandage. Il devait résister. Il savait que ce ne serait pas bon de faire cela si tôt. La chair était refermée mais encore fine. Il souffrirait si il le faisait maintenant. Oh, oui, il souffrirait. Au moins avec un peu de chance, sa douleur morale s'extérioriserait et diminuerait si il ressentait une douleur physique. Non. Il ne devait pas. Sa main, ne lui obéissait pas. Tremblante, avançant d'elle même, vers ce poignet gauche complètement ruiné. Abusé. Scalpé. Coupé. Tranché. Et petit à petit, lui décrochant une grimace, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair à peine cicatrisée.

Il grattait, grattait, et ne s'arrêtait plus. Cela faisait mal. Mais avait-il le choix. Il était retombé dans l'enfer qu'il avait parvenu après tant d'années à quitter, autrefois. Et rien ne l'aiderait à en ressortir cette fois. Il se sentait seul, abandonné et incompris. Il avait au début nourrit l'espoir que Gakushuu puisse l'aider, lui faire oublier, sentir mieux. Pourtant... La solitude n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Des angoisses qu'il savait futiles le rongeait désormais. Voyait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Deviendrait-il violent avec le temps ? Qu'arriverait-il si il découvrait les crises et la dépression de Karma ? Le quitterait-il ? Se moquerait-il ? Et.... Qu'est ce qui prouvait qu'il l'aimait vraiment ?

Tant d'angoisses qu'il savait parfaitement idiotes. Pourtant il ne pouvait les refréner. Et si son esprit lui criait de ne pas se laisser happer par ses sombres pensées issues de son enfance catastrophique, son cœur, lui, était assez con pour se laisser duper, à son grand désespoir. Et il grattait. Plus la douleur augmentait, plus il sentait des larmes couler. Il était là, assis pitoyablement sur le sol de la salle de bain, retenant les bruits que ses pleurs provoquaient, afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer par le jeune homme qui dormait dans leur lit. Sa tête tournait, sa gorge le lançait et se serrait, et des gouttes de sang commençaient à perler de nouveau de ses poignets plus abusés encore qu'avant. Ses ongles déchiraient la chair. Et pas seulement sa chair. En même temps, ils déchiraient son esprit, ses sentiments, et lui même en général. Il déchirait sa propre existence.

Et personne ne le verrait jamais. Personne ne le saurait jamais. Personne ne l'aiderait jamais.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Des mains agrippèrent son poignet, le compressant pour éviter au sang de trop couler. Un mouvement de tête pour voir à qui appartenait ses mains, bien que mouvement futile. Il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Mais cela ne le rassurait pas. Tout au contraire. Il commença à crier, le repousser, à frapper et à pleurer plus encore. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Il était quelqu'un qui se voulait fier, grand et intelligent. Mais en vérité, jamais il n'avait été ainsi et jamais il ne le serait. Ce n'était qu'une illusion aussi fragile qu'un flocon de neige qui fond au moindre contacte. Ô, il n'osait imaginer à quel point Gakushuu devait désormais être dégoutté de s'être fait berné. Il sortait avec un faible. Pour le moment, Karma savait qu'il faisait en sorte de le soigner pour faire bonne figure, parce qu'il se devait d'aider autrui, mais il savait aussi que le blond le lâcherait. Il l'abandonnerait, comme tout les autres l'avaient fait au par avant.

Les mains du Asano atteignirent le placard à médicaments et en sortit les bandages, en recouvrant les poignets abîmés, avec précaution. Une précaution dont Karma se fichait bien, continuant de frapper, de hurler, comme un diable qu'on tentait d'exorciser. Mais jamais ses démons ne pourraient être exorcisés. Jamais ses crises de paniques pourraient s'arrêter. Quelle honte. Il faisait une crise maintenant, juste devant celui qu'il aimait. Du moins, qu'il pensait aimer. Il n'en était même plus certain, sans mentir. De toute manière, autant se convaincre qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Ce ne serait que moins douloureux lorsqu'il se ferait abandonner.

Tout devint plus lumineux, d'un seul coup. Lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues, le fixant, et une voix s'éleva.

**_"- Karma ça suffit ! Regarde moi !"_ **

Le concerné arrêta de se débattre, sa crise n'étant pas finie pour autant, tremblant désormais de tout son corps, tout son être. Il n'avait rien dit, jamais, à son petit ami. Il savait à quel point Gakushuu détestait qu'on fiche de lui, qu'on lui mente, ou qu'il ne soit pas au courant des choses. Et son ton.... Le ton qu'il venait d'employer.... Il effrayait Karma. C'était le même ton. Le même que celui qu'utilisait son père, avant de frapper. Bien qu'il essayait d'y résister autant que possible... Il avait peur. Une peur incontrôlable, fruit de ses crises d'angoisse qui faisait toujours tout passer pour une agression, dans son esprit.

 _ **"- Vas-t-en... Cela te regarde pas ! Je sais que tu vas me rejeter ! Tu es comme les autres, tu me fais peur, toi aussi, tu es comme lui ! Je... Je.... Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus ! Je suis faible, tu comprends ? FAIBLE.**_ dit-il, pleurant et criant à la fois

**_\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te re-jetterais ? Et.... De qui tu parles ? Qui est ce "Lui" ?"_ **

Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent. Karma pensait halluciner. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. C'était impossible.... Quelqu'un... Se préoccupait de lui ? Lui le faible, le menteur, l'enfant non souhaité, battu, et victime de paniques incontrôlables ? Quelqu'un comme Shuu ne pouvait se préoccuper de lui. Impossible, définitivement. Pourtant... Au delà de sa peur, de son inquiétude, au delà de sa douleur, une petite lueur était toujours présente, ravivée sans doute par ce que son cœur avait développé envers le blond ses dernières années : l'espoir. Il avait depuis longtemps oublié ce sentiment. Mais de façon inexplicable, cet espoir resurgissait, minuscule et très faible lumière à travers tout les ténèbres qu'étaient sa personne actuellement.

_**"- Lui, c'est mon père. Il... Il...."** _

Rien à faire, les mots ne passaient pas. Ses lèvres tremblaient, si il parlait, une suite de sons sans sens en sortiraient probablement. Ses mains bougèrent d'elles même, frappant sans force, avec presque de la délicatesse, le bras du blond accroupis devant lui. Mimer restait la meilleure option. Shuu était intelligent, il saurait probablement décrypter.

**_"- Mais, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? Depuis quand me caches-tu ces... "Crises" ? Pensais-tu vraiment que je n'avais jamais remarqué tes cicatrices, tes bandages ?_ **

**_\- Je... J'avais peur. Que tu sois comme lui. Que tu m'abandonnes. Que je me retrouve seul à nouveau. J'ai encore peur. Peur de mes démons, peur de re-sombrer dans l'alcool, la drogue, la dépression. Peur de t'aimer et de le regretter. Cela fait depuis tout jeune que j'ai mes crises d'angoisses. Je me cachais à chaque fois que toi ou n'importe qui d'autre pouvait risquer d'être au courant..._ **

**_\- C'est une blague.... ? Karma, écoute et regarde moi."_ **

Les iris dorées rejoignirent celles mauves, et rien ne brisait le silence, à ce moment. Leurs regards se perdaient l'un dans celui de l'autre. L'un était rongé de culpabilité, mais aussi d'inquiétude, et de détermination. L'autre était sombre, triste, et rougie par les larmes.

**_"- Je ne te laisserais pas. Moi aussi, j'ai une facette que je ne montre pas. Comme tout le monde, je peux être vulgaire, égoïste, et ... Idiot. Et maintenant je vais te dire quelque chose. Peu m'importe que tu t'estimes faible. Peu m'importe ce que ton putain d'enfoiré de père a bien pu laisser comme ravage dans ton esprit. Je ne suis pas lui. Je t'aiderais. Je suis là, tu n'es pas seul._ **

**_\- Pourquoi ... ?"_ **

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Cependant, le mouvement qui s'en suivit eut pour effet de calmer tout ses tremblements. De stopper net sa crise. Les seuls muscles de son corps bougeant encore étaient ceux de ses lèvres. Muscles tout simplement envahie par une émotion trop forte pour être combattue. Plus forte encore que la tristesse ou la peur. La chaleur étant la source même de ce qui arrêtait nettement toute pensée, toute autre émotion tentant de franchir les barrières pour parvenir au système nerveux.

Le sentiment fort et puissant que seules les lèvres de la personne aimée peut vous faire ressentir. Le sentiment que seul un baiser rend impossible à combattre. Un amour pur, réel, bercé par de la rivalité, de l'inquiétude, et de la jeunesse. Mais rapidement l'euphorie prit fin. Manque d'oxygène.

**_"- Tu comprends pourquoi, maintenant ? Nous sommes ensembles depuis si longtemps et tu n'avais jamais compris cela.... Tu sais, tu peux être vraiment idiot parfois. Je t'aime._ **

**_\- Tu n'es pas plus intelligent que moi, seconde place...... Et.... J'ai mal._ **

**_\- Si tu m'avais laissés te soigner en premier lieu."_ **

Le poignet sanglant fut délicatement prit, et soigné.

**_"- Je t'aime aussi."_ **

Un sourire se fit sur son visage. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressentit cela. La courbure de ses lèvres, creusant de petites fossettes sur ses joues. Le sentiment plaisant d'être enfin sortit de la solitude, du froid, de la peur. Un sourire, un baiser. Puis des bras le portant pour le ramener au lit. Leur lit. Leur petit cocon, où ils pouvaient être qui ils voulaient, quand ils voulaient. Sans que personne ne le sache. Oui, voilà.

Personne ne serait jamais au courant de sa misère, de son passé, de ses crises d'angoisse. Personne, à part Shuu. Tout deux seraient seuls au courant de tout cela. Et cette idée plaisait énormément à l'un comme à l'autre. Il avait trouvé. Son anti-dépresseur. Son médicament.

**__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ **

 

**_END._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'Auteur : Hey ! ♥ J'espère que cela vous aura plus ! C'est très sombre et... Pauvre Karma ! Je sais ! XD Mais... J'aime rendre la vie dur à mes chouchous. J'ai une question pour vous !
> 
> Maintenant, Suite ou Pas Suite ? 
> 
> Si je fais une suite, ce serait quelque chose style Gakushuu qui va le surprendre en pleine crise de panique en pleine nuit.  
> Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez et je ferais selon vous. ♥


End file.
